degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles-Zoë Relationship
The relationship between Miles Hollingsworth III and Zoë Rivas, also known as Ziles (Z'oë/M'iles), began in Season 13 of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview Season 13 In Summertime, Zoë and Tristan are invited to go backstage with Miles, who claims to have passes, and Maya. They two of them, along with Maya and Tristan, get in trouble for being backstage where they weren't supposed to be. Later on the bus to Paris, Zoë seems to take interest in Miles when seeing him talk and somewhat flirt with Maya. After seeing Maya reject Miles by saying she is there to spend the summer with her best friend, not him, she asks Maya if she'll be hooking up with him later on. Maya immediately denies it. Zoë tells her to keep it that way. In My Own Worst Enemy, Zoë and Tristan argue over whether they believe Miles is straight or gay. They both ask Miles to be their partner for an assignment. Miles chooses Tristan, annoying Zoë. However, at the end of the episode, Zoë is seen on Miles' lap on the couch, implying they are together, much to Tristan and Maya's disdain. In About a Girl, they are both seen making out in class until Madame Cliquet walks in to start class. They are later seen making out again below a balcony by a car. Maya, disgusted by their constant PDA as well as its effect on Tristan, attempts to dump a bucket of water on the two them. However, it ends up on Madame Cliquet after they move out of the way, making Zoe and Miles laugh. As Maya serves her punishment for what she unintentionally caused, Miles explains to Maya that he and Zoë aren't in a relationship, rather just simply having summer fun. When Maya remarks if he just kisses whomever he pleases, he corrects her by saying that he lets girls make out with him if they "ask nicely". In Cannonball, Maya mentions Zoë and Miles' relationship. Zoë is again sitting on Miles' lap, this time on his bed, when Maya and Winston walk in to ask Miles for his help in finding Tristan. When sensing Maya's desperation in finding Tristan, Zoë suggests to Miles that he make her beg on her knees for his help. After Maya does so and Miles walks out, she tells Maya not to take too long. In class later, Zoë interrupts Miles' chat with Maya, whom he was sharing a moment with, by reminding him that he promised to take her to lunch at a fancy restaurant. Miles appears slightly hesitant. Following being set free from the pillory by Maya, which he was put into for Maya and Tristan's presentation, he asks Maya if he'll see her around later before walking after Zoe. In Honey, after Madame Cliquet tells the class that they'll be going to a fancy French restaurant and should wear more formal attire, Zoë makes fun of Maya for wearing converse and having "flat feet". Maya retaliates and makes fun of Zoë for wearing "hooker heels." Zoë turns back to Miles and says he looks hot "like that". Miles asks how "Like what?" She responds by saying she doesn't know and distracts him with a kiss. At dinner, Miles is obviously impressed by Maya's dress that she is renting, not able to form a complete sentence. Zoë, seeing this, becomes angry and openly throws her drink on Maya as she takes her seat. Miles glares at her as Tristan and Maya hurry to the bathroom to clean up her dress. Miles later informs Maya and Tristan that he ended things with Zoe because of how she treated Maya. As he sits down at their table, he warns Maya to watch her back. Maya asks why. Miles hesitantly tells her that Zoe has this "crazy idea" that he's into her. Maya looks back at Zoe who can be seen sitting at another table in tears. On the bus, Zoe stares down Tristan and Maya, furiously in tears. In This Is How We Do It, Miles admits to Maya and Tristan that dating Zoe was a mistake as she walks in the room, behind them. Miles is surprised that Zoe attends Degrassi, obviously disdained at her presence, and questions her on why she's there. Zoe, becoming uncomfortable, tries to leave homeroom. Mr. Perino rejects her request and tries to make her sit down and chill out. Zoe is angered and splashes her coffee on Perino, shocking Miles and fellow classmates. Later, Zoe overhears Miles, Maya, and Tristan talking about the basketball team and tells them that she's interested in being a cheerleader. Miles then tells her he doesn't like mean girls like her and walks away with Tristan and a reluctant Maya, angering Zoe. In''' You Got Me, Miles shows up with Tristan and Maya to buy Beach Bash tickets which Zoe is helping out with. Zoe tries to "jerk tax" him, causing him to tease that she's still "carrying that torch for him". When Zoë says since she "dumped" him that she's found her friends and is with Drew Torres, although Maya and Tristan bring up how he already has a fiance who is away at university. She tries to make Miles jealous by claiming that Drew is doing "anything she wants him to". At the dance, when Miles flirts with Maya, Zoë blatantly becomes jealous and drags Drew in front of them to dance. When Drew begins acting strange, Miles make a joke out of it. Her attempt to make Miles jealous failed, Zoë remarks why not he and Maya have sex before she runs off, humiliated, as Miles and Maya laugh at the entire scene. She is later seen again with Zig Novak as they both stare angrily at Miles and Maya. She tells him that Maya "stole" Miles from her and intends to teach her a "lesson". Trivia *They are both friends with Tristan Milligan and Winston Chu. *Most of their relationship occured during the summer season when several students were on a semester abroad in Paris, France. *They were both disliked by Maya and Tristan because of their constant PDA and because Tristan and Maya were both attracted towards Miles (although Maya would not admit it and disguised her crush on Miles as hate). *Miles was not as serious about the relationship as Zoë was because of his hidden attraction towards Maya. It is also implied that he may have started the relationship in an attempt to make Maya jealous, as suggested by Tristan who pointed out that Miles clearly had an interest in her. *Zoë is friends with Miles' sister Frankie as later revealed in season 13. *Zoë cyber-bullied Maya, who eventually became Miles' girlfriend, due to Miles' feelings towards her and believing she was the reason for their break up as she "stole" him from her. *Zoë lost her virginity to Drew in Miles' pool house. Rival Relationships *Miles-Maya Relationship *Drew-Zoë Relationship Timeline *Start Up: '''My Own Worst Enemy (1304) *Break Up: Honey (1307) **Reason: Zoë was treating Maya unfairly. She also realized that Miles secretly had feelings towards Maya and accused him of being into her. Gallery Dsf3w4.jpg Sd43fsf.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 516.jpg 67tyuh.png 78yuijj.png 57tyu.png 2342r.png Rrgt5.png Degrassi13 may15th ss 0618.jpg Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 0691.jpg 13x05 38.png Wish-They-Said-1306.jpg Newbies.jpg Miles-Zoe1.jpg 13x05 11.png 13x05 31.png Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Ziles edit.png tumblr_n062u6z0Bd1tpom7ro1_500.png Degrassi1319-sneak8.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak5.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak2.jpg 1322-05-cmr.jpg Hjkkj.png 78yuuiyui.png 76ti.png 8yuiiy.png Tyuuii99.png Unbelievable2.jpg Unbelievable1.jpg 10011519 765968033413893 420568652 n.jpg 1238946 765967606747269 1180927150 n.jpg 1488255 765970100080353 1067586669 n.jpg 10003978_765969883413708_520204617_n.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts